The present invention relates to an improved grinding type polishing device equipped with a debris-intaking roller with the top side of the polishing plate provided with a plurality of arcuate blade protrusions which can disturb the air inside an air chamber of the polishing device when rotated at high speed so to produce air pressure differential therein which will get the debris produced in grinding process sucked into the casing of the polishing device and delivered out thereof through an outlet port. The continuous removal of the debris from the grinding surface will help make the work object more readily and better polished.
Generally speaking, to grind and polish a surface of a work object is almost a routine job of machining. Conventional polishing devices are equipped with polishing plates attached with said papers or the like. The polishing plates are actuated by pneumatically driven rotation shafts. During the grinding process, a large amount of debris will be produced and remain on the surface of the work object. The accumulated debris have to be removed after some period of time so that the debris will not interfere with the polishing operation; in other works, the debris may hurt the worked surface and have bad effect on the quality of the polishing result.
The present inventor has noticed the disadvantage of the prior art and worked out an improved polishing device according to the present invention.